


what would you do if there was a child right in front of you?

by KamiWheyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bonding Time, Child Fluff, Dream and George babysit, Fluff, Gen, Mario Kart, No Beta read we die like men, competitive boys, dream gets bullied by a child, dream is amazing with children, dream is kinda dumb], george get a liscence, george is good at mario kart, george is ok with kids, george kinda wants to go home, george uses uber because HE CANT DRIVE, get a car, happy vibes ngl, i am mario kart god, i used my mario kart skills for george, idk why i wrote this either, my eyes hurt i need my glassess, tik tok clock is my map bitches, video games - Freeform, which george secretly thinks is hot ngl, you will lose if you verse me on that, your 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: one of dreams older sisters friend asked him to watch over her child and dream thought “I wonder if George is free?”orIn which dream and George babysit a child(no the child is not tommy)~not really a dreamxgeorge but take it how you will
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	what would you do if there was a child right in front of you?

**Author's Note:**

> yes second oneshot

~  
Why? Oh, why for the love of GOD had he said yes to Dream. When he said yes to dream asking him to come over, he did not think it was going to be because he needed help looking after a child. He didn’t know what it was, but he never expected this.

“Tell me again why someone asked YOU to look after their child?”

“Because, I’m responsible”, Dream replied smugly, earning a stifled laugh from George.

“No, seriously.”

“… Because I was available”, He admitted defeated.

Makes sense. Dream hasn’t been streaming lately because of some annoying fans, and since George stupidly didn’t have any streams planned for the day, it made sense that Dream would ask him to come over and babysit with him.

George doesn’t have a problem with kids, honest to god. The only problem he has is when they begin to act like little annoying shitheads and whine and complain about everything and anything, but other than that, they’re really cute. Dream didn’t seem to have this kind of problem. Whenever the child began to complain, Dream would very quickly and effectively calm him down, and got him to think and focus on something else. When George had tried to do this, he just seemed to get even more riled up and Dream had to rescue him. 

Being openly hated by a child in front of your best friend is not a very good thing. George knew that as soon as this child went home, Dream would tease him and make fun of him, and possibly make fun of him on his streams and he would become known as, “Georgethebabyhater”. He could already see the name trending on twitter and his twitch chat being consumed by baby-hating Georgenotfound.

“George! Help me!”, Dream called out to his best friend, snapping him out of his thoughts. George focused onto the scene in front of him. Dream was laying on his back on the ground, desperately holding his phone away from the toddler climbing on him, and holding him off with his free hand. George couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front him. Dream, this 6-foot-tall giant, was being pinned to the ground by someone that isn’t even tall enough to wash his hands at the sink without using a step stool.

Dream whined at him, “George, please just help!”

“Ok, ok”. George walked over to the pair, and peeled the little guy off him. Almost immediately, the child began to cry and George had to quickly put him down. Not knowing what to do, He stood there awkwardly, waiting for Dream to comfort him, which he did.

Thank god.

“Sorry, kiddo, but this phone is mine ok? You can’t touch it.”, He told the kid off, who nodded sadly and went and sat on the couch, still pouting.

George let out a deep sigh, feeling extremely useless, and received a short pat on the back by Dream, “Don’t worry about it George, kid’s just bored and tired cause there’s nothing for him to do”

George nodded. Dream was right. There wasn’t anything for this kid to do. Dream didn’t have any games in his house besides some consoles and his pc. There is no way in hell that Dream would let this kid play on his PC but.. Maybe on something else?

“Hey, Dream? Why don’t we play a video game?”

“We can’t be playing video games George. We got the kid to look after?”, Dream replied, confused.

“No- You idiot. I meant WITH the kid! You have Mario Kart right?”, George exasperated, completely done with Dream being emotionally intelligent one minute and braindead the next. 

“Oh! Yeah!”, Dream turned to the kid still sulking on the couch, “Would you like to play a video game with us?”

The child immediately perked up, nodding his head vigorously. Dream turned on the switch and grabbed the controllers, sitting next to small child. George changed the TV to the HDMI that the switch was connected too, Mario Kart being immediately displayed on the TV. George looked back at Dream with an eyebrow raised, but he ignored the older mans questioning stare. George snickered as he placed himself on the opposite side of the kid. 

Teaching the kid, the controls wasn’t very hard to do. He picked it up quite easily and even though he got frustrated sometimes by the Kart turning the wrong way or him taking such a long time to finish his 3 laps, it was actually kind of fun. The kid let George teach him how to play when Dream was too immersed in the game himself, and watching Dream completely deck this kid art Mario Kart was the funniest shit ever. 

Dream would pretend to get upset whenever the kid threw a shell at him or when the kid laughed at him when he fell of the road on Rainbow Road, defending himself saying, “Hey, don’t laugh at me! The curves are hard.”, and that always earned some laughs from George.

“Here George, you play”, The kid said while shoving the controller onto his hands. Not being able to refuse – and being too scared to actually refuse – George accepted. Dream smirked when he took the controller and started a new game, changing the CC to 200 and changing the difficulty on the CPU after they had chosen their Karts. Dream let George choose the first map, saying, “I might as well have some mercy on you, right?”

George smiled innocently, “Right. I choose Tik Tok Clock”

Dream – becoming completely unsettled by Georges smile – Clicked on the map. The game began and George was already ahead of him. Weaving through the Pendulums with grace, and laughing as Dream somehow managed to hit both them.

“Oh yeah, I should have told you this earlier, but I’m the best at Tik Tok Clock”, George said smugly, earning a laugh from the kid and a “Go, George!!”. 

After a couple more laps, George had won with ease! Coming first in every lap and Dream coming third, “Wha- How are you so good?”, Dream asked, flabbergasted.

“I am god”

“George!”, Dream wheezed his tea kettle laugh, making George laugh too.

“Play again! Play again!” The kid cheered on, jumping up and down the couch.

“Are you sure you wanna play again?? I understand if you don’t, I wouldn’t want to lose either,” George trash talked, a playful smirk making his way onto his face.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little face, Gogy, I won’t lose the next round cause we’re gonna play Water Park”, Dream grinned wider at seeing the slight deflation of Georges smirk. Clicking on the game and eagerly skipping through the opening, waiting for the number 2 to show up on the screen to press the accelerate button. His speed boost was successful and Georges… Georges was not.

“Eat my dust George!”

“If you think I can’t catch up, then you’ve already lost!”

They’re competitiveness getting the better of them throughout the laps and rounds. Dream stood up on the last lap. Victory was so close he could feel it- He could taste it! As he turned the last corner on Mario Kart Stadium, drifting to get even more of a speed boost on the small ramp jump. He. Was. So. Close!

With the finish line right in front of him, he gave out an early celebration yell, finger still pressing down on the accelerate button like his life depended on it. But right as he was about to cross, he got hit by a red shell, stopping right in front of the finish line, and guess who comes whizzing past? A giant smirk was glued to his face as Dream screamed out as if shot by a bullet. His recovery time took long enough for 3 more Karts to pass him, and he effectively took Fourth place in that round, losing to George by 10 points.  
“You. Asshole”, Dream seethed, resisting the urge to swear for the sake of the child.

George began bursting out in laughter, his laugh being fueled by the backstabbed and hurt look on Dreams face. George barely being able to let out a word, the child gave out this very loud, hyped up scream, “YES!”.

Both boys went absolutely quiet at the child’s enthusiastic outburst, and – Dreams anger finally fading – they both laughed at the small child. The child got up and pointed to the screen, then looked at Dream, “You lost!”.

George couldn’t help but laugh harder at this, air barely being able to enter his lungs at this point, and the huge grin on his face beginning to ache. Dream also couldn’t help but laugh at this. He had talked up such a game, but fatefully lost to his best friend. He deserved some teasing, especially from the child who he had also teased.

George had to eventually get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen. Drinking his water, he watched the two boys interact. Dream still getting mercilessly teased and retaliating by tickling him. Dream somehow got shoved onto the floor again and he was the one being tickled this time. Their interaction was sadly interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and Dream being unable to answer the door, George had to go instead. 

George opened the door to be greeted by the child’s mother, “Hello! I’m here to pick up Nick”

“Oh, yes, come in”, George stepped out of the way and let her in. She called his name and a “MUM!” was heard being screamed from the living room followed by the sound of a tiny toddler running as fast and his little legs let him.

He ran straight into his mother’s legs, and she bent down to let him give her a big hug, “Hi, Nick! Did you have fun staying with Uncle Dream and George?”

“Yeah! We played Mario Kart and Dream lost and then George made me peanut butter and it was very yummy”, Nick stated very happily, fumbling over some of his words and playing with his mother’s shirt collar.

“Wow sounds like you had a lot of fun today! But, we got to go back home now, so why don’t you say bye,” His mother told him, a gentle smile on her face.

“Bye Dream! Bye George! Thanks for playing with me. See you tomorrow!”, Nick said adorably.

His mother stood up and began to thank the two boys who in return told her that it was no problem and that they had a lot of fun. Dream opened the door to let her walk out, “It really was no problem Niki. The three of us had a lot of fun.” George nodded, agreeing with Dream.

“Well, Wilbur will be really glad to hear that! Thank you again, have a good day you two!” She waved one last time before walking out the door. Dream closed the door behind her.

“Omg that was so tiring,” He exasperated.

“Yeah, being bullied by a child must be soooo tiring,” George sarcastically replied.

“Oh, shut up Georgie,” Dream wheezed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry”, George apologized, letting Dream walk in front of him, “Do you need a nap?”.

“Yeah actually I could go for a nap,” Dream turned around, making George nearly bump into him, “Do you wanna join me?”  
“Dream!”, Now it was Georges turn to be teased.

“What? You seem tired too George. I know my bed isn’t that big, but I could go for some nap cuddles.”, Dream feigned innocence, which caused George to scoff and push his way past him.

“No, thank you Dream. I should probably be heading back home.”

Dream whined as George began to pick up his phone to call an Uber.

“Nooo, George! Don’t leave!” Dream pouted as he stood in front him.

“Dream!”, George chuckled, “I have to go! I have to go home!”

“No, you don’t! I’ll miss you,” Dreams pout becoming bigger.

“Well, I won’t miss you.”

Dreams face dropped, holding back a laugh, “Fine, then. I know the real reason why you won’t stay. You’re scared that if you stay, I’ll ask you for a Mario Kart rematch and then you’ll lose,” He said smugly.

“I know what you’re doing Dream”, George said.

“Is it working?”

“… Yes”

“Do you want to have a rematch, Gogy?”

“Yes.” George turned around and placed his phone back down and stalked back to the couch, “I’m not gonna lose Dream. You’re just gonna seem like an idiot for challenging me twice”.

“Oh yeah? Well, we’ll see Georgie. We’ll see”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu
> 
> it means a lot to me like ya'll have no idea and if you enjoy drop a kudos


End file.
